Never Leave Me Again
by gingertard
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella is pissed once they get back from Volturra. But she is more angry at a jovial pixie than her sparkly douche bag boyfriend. Why is this? Does she have feelings for Alice? And if so then, does Alice feel the same? Will this tear the Cullen clan apart, or make them stronger? Femslash. Rated M for later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Um...I'm quite of a dumb-ass so it took me a long time how to figure this out. It's rated M mainly because of language or other shit (probably my cursing) or sex which I assure you will be in future chapters...if I have future chapters. I honestly don't know why fanfiction has ratings because kids will go ahead and read erotic fanfic anyways which I do approve of.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. If I did, pretty much everyone would be gay.**

Chapter 1: Releasing My Demon  
**Bella's POV(BPOV):**

I paced my room while a certain pixie sat on my purple bed-sheets, twiddling with her thumbs. I was lost in thought when she finally broke the silence.  
"Bella...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave. Jasper and Edward forced me to. As soon as I got the vision of you jumping off the cliff...I had to break away from them." I looked into her golden eyes. Sure, all the Cullens' eyes were mesmerizing, but Alice's eyes held a certain gleam, one that was so...I can't even describe. But this look, it was filled with sadness, pleading, and...it looked strange. Like almost determination. I sighed out loud, knowing I would eventually succumb to her. I sat down by her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. I instantly felt her arms around my neck, bring us closer. Of course her skin was cold like any other vampire, but Alice's brought a warmth too. I felt her sobs against me and her grip around my neck grew stronger. I pulled her as close to me as possible.

"Alice...don't be upset. Of course I'm angry, but it kills me to see you like this." She sniffled and she looked up at me. It already looked as though the pain was already sub-siding.

"Really?" she asked. I made a best attempt to smile, but I guess it came out as a weak grimace. She held my hand and my accidental grimace turned into a bright smile. She seemed to perk up at my mood.

"So..." I raised my eyebrow.

"Alice..the reason, well the main reason, is why you didn't say goodbye to me...I didn't know where you guys were and I was worried. I thought you guys were just figments of my imagination and I kept sending you email after email." Her eyes seemed to be studying her shoes. This gave me a moment to take in her appearance. I started at her shoes, up her blue jeans, to a plain white t-shirt (which was unusual for Alice, seeing she was a fashion nazi). However, as embarrassing as it is, my eyes gazed to her breasts and I could easily see a lacy, black bra, and I began to shift uncomfortably in my spot. I began to fill warmth in my lower...regions and I looked at Alice's expression in alarm. Her nose was up in the air, as if she couldn't help but smell. My face was as red as a...as...a...the point is that I was goddamn embarrassed!

She looked at me with a weird expression. She gave me a nervous smile, but I could see her nostrils slightly flaring, and I knew she was still smelling my...erm...for lack of better terms, juices. I sat there awkward silence...but of course she had to speak up. "Um..Bella...I think you and I both know you have sort of a mess in your pants." I looked back at her and saw her smirking. I of course blushed and bit my lip, which I always did because I was nervous.

"Well," I chuckled somewhat awkwardly, " I can't help it. I'm only human." I ended up laughing at the human bit and Alice did as well. Once the laughing calmed, she was still smelling me.

"Seriously though, you need to take a shower. That smell is almost as alluring as your blood." she laughed slightly. I nodded and blushed embarrassed as she went to the window. "Also, I know it'll take a while for you to forgive me, but...I want you to know that I thought about you every single day. I mean it." And with a flash she was gone. Part of me was suddenly overtaken with sadness seeing her go, but the other half of me was jumping in joy. She thought about me?

**Xxxxxx**

** Alice's POV of that night:**

**Alice's POV:**

I sat on her bed, twiddling my thumbs. I usually did that when I was nervous. Bella kept pacing the room and I have to admit that she looked very submerged into her thoughts. I finally broke the silence. "Bella...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave. Jasper and Edward forced me to. As soon as I got the vision of you jumping off the cliff...I had to break away from them."She stared at me, for what seemed a long time. I cocked my head to the side thoughtfully and she seemed to have snapped out of it. I heard her sigh and I quickly flashed a smile, because I knew I had her right where I wanted. _At least she's forgiving me,_ I thought. She wrapped her arms around me and I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck. I couldn't help, but cry...or well, sob. It's impossible for me to shed real tears. I thought she would have hated me and I would not be able to live in a world without my Bella._ MY BELLA?, I thought to myself. _"Alice...don't be upset. Of course I'm angry, but it kills me to see you like this." I heard her say. I looked up hopefully, for I couldn't believe that she wouldn't want me to be in pain. " Really?" I asked. There was a pause and I spoke up again while holding her hand in mine. "So..."

"Alice..the reason I'm mad, well the main reason, is why you didn't say goodbye to me...I didn't know where you guys were and I was worried. I thought you guys were just figments of my imagination and I kept sending you email after email."

I didn't reply. Truth is I got every one of her emails and I wanted to reply so badly, but Fuckward (Edward) made me get out of any form of contact with her. I just stared at my feet in shame. It was only a few minutes later that I smell something that was just divine. It had a alluring strawberry scent, but a hint of honey. That was when I realised I had nose in the air like a mutt and the smell was from Bella being...well turned on. If I could blush, I would be the color of a Beet. Thankfully, Bella did all the blushing. Damn she sure looked cute...wait where am I getting these thoughts? I continued to smell, I mean; I couldn't help myself, but I tried to make my smelling less noticeable. I gave her what was suppose to be a reassuring smile and said,"Um..Bella...I think you and I both know you have sort of a mess in your pants." I may have smirked. She bit her lip, and I gripped the sheets. I had an urge to push her against the wall and attack her with my tongue. I restrained myself and just sat there.

"Well," she chuckled adorably," I can't help it. I'm only human." She started uncontrollably laughing and I couldn't help but laugh. Laughing is contagious.

I sat up straight and looked at her,"Seriously though, you need to take a shower. That smell is almost as alluring as your blood." I laughed a little. She nodded and blushed furiously. I stood by her window, but before leaving, I whispered softly, but loud enough for her to hear. "Also, I know it'll take a while for you to forgive me, but...I want you to know that I thought about you every single day. I mean it." I ran out of there with a dopish grin on my face. Something in me saddened at the thought of being away, and I contemplated about coming later at night, but I didn't want to seem rude like Edward, who was a creep and watched her while she slept without her permission, might I add. I decided to take this time to hunt. All that time, I thought about Bella.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? I have ideas for this story, but I gots to know! xD Sorry about my outburst. Well then...I think I made progress. My updating schedule should be me uploading every day or so. Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews...well I read them in my mail. Since and their stupid guidelines ._. But :D onto the fanfic shall we? Again, thanks for the reviews and favourites :) Really appreciated that.**

**Note: Alice's POV- texting: Bold** Rosalie's underlined.

**Chapter 2: Strictly Speaking-BPOV:**

_I ran across a meadow, laughing and enjoying the Sun's warmth again my own skin. Every step against the ground didn't wear me out. I felt like I was merely floating. Strangely enough, Alice was running beside me. I ogled her. She wore a flowing, white dress. I couldn't help but reach out to her. I held her hand and she looked back at me. She had a brilliant smile! God, this girl. She doesn't know what she does to me. I looked over to my left and stopped running. I was frozen when I saw a certain bronze-haired boy with a pained expression. "Why, Bella?" I heard a familiar voice behind me say. It took me away from Edward and looked to Jasper, with Alice standing beside him, looking somewhat sad. Jasper spoke again. "Why are you trying to take away __**my**__ Alice?" _

_I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Edward walked to Jasper in a slow pace, or rather humanly-paced. _

"_Bella, you love Alice." Edward looked at me, and he looked like he was about to cry. I looked at Alice, but she could only offer a sad smile. Edward continued. "You see? The way you look at her. She looks the same way back. You haven't even talked to me since we came back from Volturra. Haven't yelled at me or anything. Why do you love her and not me?!" He started screaming. He tried to lunge at Alice, but Jasper pushed him off._

"_God, Edward! Keep yourself together. We have a lifetime to find our mates. Just let them be." Jasper said. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Jasper looked disheveled, being that his hair was uncombed and white shirt was un-tucked from his black slacks. Edward appeared no better. He worn a ripped black t-shirt and regular blue jeans, but I could see that there was blood on the side. Their eyes' were all black, but Alice's looked the deepest shade of black, if that was even possible. I looked at her._

"_Alice, why haven't you hunted?" I held her hands in mine. I could hear Edward growling and his attempts to tear Alice apart. Thankfully, we had Jasper hold him back. Alice cleared her throat and that brought my attention to her. _

"_I can't hunt. I promised myself I wouldn't until you would be with me." she said solemnly. I looked between her and Edward._

"_No matter who I choose,there's going to be a death. Am I right or wrong?" I asked sorrowfully. She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around me._

"_You'll find that you love me. You're my mate, but I won't force you to be with me. However, you need to wake up and notice me. Please. I beg you." she said, and kissed my forehead. _

I woke up as soon as her lips were brought to my forehead. I looked to my alarm clock, which read _4:50 a.m._ I sighed and decided to take a shower. _Might as well wash away the dirt, I thought. _I stepped into the shower, and shampooed my hair with a strawberry-scented lather. I rinsed, washed my body, then stepped out. I wrapped a dark green towel around my waist and walked into my room, only to see Edward leaning against the window. He had a cocky smile. One of the things I hated about him.

"Hey, Bella. Bad timing?" He chuckled softly. I just nodded and went to my chestnut-colored dresser. I brought some clothes to the bathroom and dressed myself. I picked out a simple green long-sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans. I put my hands in my back pocket and leaned against the bathroom door after I had shut it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. My eyes met his. They looked sad, pained, and determined. I guess he thought he was going to get me back.

"Bella, please forgive me. I love you, and my actions were rash. They put you in danger and I was stupid to have left you. I should have thought about Laurent and Victoria. Please, Bella. Please forgive me?" He asked hopefully. Yet his cocky smile never left his face.

"Edward, you left me. I was depressed and even suicidal when you all left. I fucking jumped off a cliff! Do you not know how much pain I went through? I didn't just lose you. I lost you and my family. More importantly, my best friend left without saying a word. Alice left me, and you forced her to. Otherwise, she would have kept in-touch with me." I yelled. He moved towards me and back-handed me. I felt the snap of a bone and soon realised that he broke my jaw. His eyes widened at this realization.

"Bella, I'm sorry! We need to get you to the hospital." He tried to reach for me, but I stepped back. As hard as it was, I yelled at him.

"I can fucking take care of myself! Don't ever speak to me again." His facial expressions went from shock, to anger, and then to pain. He left through the window and I typed in Alice's number in my phone, but apparently I didn't need to as I saw a flash through my room and she was standing in front of me. I couldn't read her emotions. She picked me up, quickly ran us to her car, put me in, and sped off. I'm not exaggerating when I say that we were well over the speed limit. I looked to her and I remembered the drive to the airport going to Italy. The same expression was on her face as it was then. But, maybe there was something more in it. Like devotion, or maybe I'm just mistaking that and it's actually a mix of fear and determination. We drove in silence to the hospital. I would've have missed it if she spoke any lower, but I guess she didn't care. I could have sworn that she said, "He's going to pay for messing with my mate."

**xxxxxxx Alice's POV(APOV):**

I can't believe Fuckward actually punched her, and he left her before saying that it was him 'protecting' her. I happened to be hunting around her house and sunk my fangs into a cougar. My eyesight began to blur after I drained its blood. A vision came fast to me. Edward was in Bella's room, with a smirk on his face. After Bella's speech, he slapped her. My eyes began to come back into focus and I sped towards Bella's house in my car that I had park out on the main road beside the forest. I was too late to stop him before he hit her, but I picked her up, sat her in my car, and sped off. She held her jaw and I tried to keep my face as blank as possible. All I could think was, "He's going to pay for messing with my mate." I guess I accidentally let that mantra slip in a whisper, because Bella looked at with a red face. I kept my eyes on the road and pulled into Forks Medical Hospital. I took her by the hand, and straight to Carlisle's office. He looked at Bella and immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, sounding worried.

"Golden Boy is what happened." I spat. Bella slightly giggled, but winced from the pain in her jaw.

Carlisle sighed. "I'd expect him to have better control than this. Bella, go sit down in x-ray screening room and I'll be with you shortly." Bella simply nodded and left. Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Tale-tells of him in times of stress. "Edward is going to be living with the Denali's for the time being. I don't know what to do about Bella, however."

I shrugged and sat down on one of the plush chairs in his office. "In my opinion, he shouldn't ever see her again," I said, and then whispered the rest, thinking only I could hear it. "After all, she is MY mate."

Carlisle looked at me with a surprised look on his face. If I was human, I'd be blushing. "Alice, is she-"

I cut him off. "We will talk about this later. Right now, we have a broken-jaw Bella."

He nodded and we walked to the screening room. He took x-rays of her jaw and came to conclusion that it was indeed broken. He sighed once again and prepared Bella for operation. I sat in the waiting room, trying to busy myself by texting my sister, Rosalie.

**Hey, Rose.**

What's the verdict?

**Just a broken jaw. Thank god that's all he did.**

He will be back...

***sigh* Yes I know. Go fuck like rabbits with Emmett.**

God, I'm just trying to help Ali.

**I'm just in a bad mood. I'll speak to you later. Try to stay in a positive mood, for Jasper's sake.**

Ok.

I sighed and wait for a few more hours before Bella came out. Her jaw was fixed, but it was still swollen. Carlisle said to ice it every 4-6 hours. I took Bella outside and opened the door for her to my car. "Alice, I can do it myself."

"I know, but I want to do it." I replied and gave her a curt nod. She remained mute and I got into the driver's seat. I started my car and drove, what I considered slow, to her house.

"Thanks for actually obeying the speeding law." Bella scoffed.

I smiled and shrugged. "I noticed that you felt like you were going to die everytime you got into the car with one of us so it won't kill me to treat you like the princess you are." Bella blushed to a deep shade of maroon. I had not mean to say that last part, but hey. Bella didn't seem phased by it. I pulled up to her driveway, but didn't see Charlie's cruiser. "Hey, where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Probably at work," she paused, biting her lip, which I had to say was hot, and said, "You can come up if you want."

I could hardly contain my excitement. "Really?" I asked, bouncing up and down on my seat.

Bella laughed. "Totally. But you can't give me a new wardrobe." I smiled and nodded. We went inside and up the stairs. _Thank god she went first. Look at that ass, _I thought. She sat down on her bed and I awkwardly stood there. She cleared her throat and patted the empty space on her bed. I took the hint and sat beside her. I looked at her and she looked back.

"So...please don't tell me you will date Dickward again. Are you going to?" I asked, perhaps a tad too hopeful.

She laughed. "Dickward? That's a suitable name for him. And honestly I don't know. I mean, he did hurt me, but there are so many sweet things about him."

I shook my head. "He was too controlling. I'm surprised he didn't tell you what to wear and what not."

"Wouldn't you choose my outfit for me, if we were dating?" she asked. Her question was pretty bold and it took me by surprise. She blushed and quickly added, "Hypothetically, of course."

I mentally rolled my eyes at that. "Of course. Your taste in clothing is...erm...well...questionable." I smiled shyly. She scoffed. I sighed and put my face into my hands, getting for the repercussions on my answer.

"I happen to think that my clothing is quite comfortable! I don't care what other people think." She crossed her arms and pouted. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so adorable. I sighed playfully and rolled my eyes while putting my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. You look beautiful no matter what I dress you up in so I guess it doesn't matter." I said. Bella blushed to a deep maroon color and I just sat there and smile.

"Y-you think that I-I'm beautiful?" Bella asked, blushing even redder. Her blood doesn't call to me as much as it did before. A thought just occurred to me. Bella actually didn't know how beautiful she was.

"Of course, Bella." I spoke softly and I moved closer to her, and our knees touched.

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I'm not beautiful, Alice." I felt like crying, but I knew all that would come out was a dry sob. I looked at Bella and it felt like everything stopped. It was like she was putting all of her emotions into that one look. Her eyes were full of pain, anger, sadness, insecurity, and love. Love? I sat up straight and decided to take matters into my own hand.

I kissed her, with everything I had.

**A/N: Sorry...do you hate cliffhangers ;)? So how do you think Bella will react :o? Stay tuned :3 and I will see you guys later :D. Review or whatever if you want :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god. Thank you all for the views, favourites, followers, and reviews. You guys are just amazing :). Well last chapter, there was some stuff, yeah...but more importantly ALICE KISSED BELLA. So *cough* here is my update. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. To be honest, Bella, Alice, & Rosalie would be in a polygamist relationship. 3**

** Chapter 3: Frustration (BPOV):**

I felt cold, gentle lips press against mine. I looked at Alice, staring me down. I blushed and she pulled away, and I could see that her throat was filled with trumpets and her tears full of shame. I held her hand in mine, and kissed it gently. "It's okay, Alice." She only shrugged her shoulders, and her eyes were still dull. I could tell her eyes burned, for the tears could not fall. I didn't know how I felt about the kiss. It felt...right. It wasn't hard and hesitant like Edward's. It was soft, gentle, and it was like she knew she wouldn't hurt me. I wrapped my arms around Alice's neck, pulling her closer, and kissed her like you needed oxygen to breathe. She was mildly shocked, but soon passed as she snaked her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but blush. I pulled away, needing to breathe, and we rested our foreheads together.

"Bella, that was..." Alice said.

"Yeah...it was." I bit my lip. I held her in my arms, only to hear a shaky laugh from her. "What's so funny?

"I never thought that I'd get to kiss you." Alice said, clearly still fazed from the kiss.

"I never thought you liked me." I replied, and my nervous smile turned into a bit of a smirk. Sometimes I wish she were human. That way I'd know for sure that she blushed. She only smiled and shook her head.

"Do you love Edward still?" she questioned. I released her hand, and started pacing the room. It was like the first night we came back, which was only a few days ago, but the only difference was the topic of conversation and my recently fixed jaw. I raked my hand through my hair and sighed.

"I don't think that I do. I have more respect for myself than crawling back to him. But I'm not sure how I feel about you. I like you alot. I mean, you're my best friend. We talk, we laugh-"

She cut me off. "And kiss together?" I could tell that she was smirking and I crossed my arms. I scoffed.

"You kissed me first." I pouted.

"Doesn't mean you didn't like it." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I only growled in response. "Fine. Now you get a punishment for saying that." I sat on my bed and stared at the wall.

"Bella, puh-leeze. What are you going to do?"I didn't respond. "Hello? Earth to Bella?" she teased. I kept my mouth shut. "Oh, giving me the silent treatment, are you?" She soon had a mischievous grin on her face. She stood in front of the wall I was staring at and she took off her shirt slowly. I watched in amazement, and I could feel the heat radiating off of my face. She continued, taking off her pants, leaving herself only in a red lacy bra and a thong to match. I had to admit, I was struggling to keep my mouth shut. She walked over to me, with a sultry beam in her eyes, and she straddled my waist. I could hear a squeak escape my mouth and I closed my eyes.

"Oh fuck. Of fuck." I repeated, trying to calm down my stupid fucking teenage hormones.

She giggled. "Aww. Bella, you having a tough time?" she smirked.

"I-I-I'm just fine, thank you." I said, trying to keep my voice, but failed when it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Oo, Bella. Wanna have some fun?" She asked with a wink.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know :) Btw, this is the shortest chapter by far. Have tons of homework and TV time to catch up on xD. But what do you think will happen next chapter ;)? Will Alice take Bella's innocence? Or does she have something else in mind? Stay tuned.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late...it's like 11:32p.m. where I am so ._. But I shall not fail you! I want to say thanks to everyone who viewed, but mostly to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed. I'm so honoured for all of y'alls kindness! : I love you guys, so here's another chapter. Also, last Chapter, second sentence, the first person who can tell me where I got the excerpt ' throat was filled with trumpets and her tears full of shame' minus the her and replace it with him, will get a chapter dedicated to them later on, with whatever they want to be in that chapter. Hint: It's from a poem.**

** Chapter 4: Tease, APOV: **

_Previously-__ "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Bella said, trying to calm herself._

_I smirked in reply and said, "Aww, Bella. You having a tough time?"_

_She shuddered and looked at me nervously. "I-I-I'm just fine, thank you."_

_My smirk grew. "Oo, Bella," I ran my hand up her thigh, "Wanna have some fun?"_

Present- I felt Bella shiver underneath me, and I could smell the pool of her lust's effect in her pants. I could feel my mouth tug, as my smirk couldn't grow any bigger. "Bella, are you...hot? Are you...flustered? Do you... like what you see?" I winked at her. She nodded her head fervently and it made me smile. Normally, I would be self-conscious about myself, but I somewhat felt natural like this. I kissed her hard, but with every emotion she made me feel and in that moment, I felt at peace with myself. "Bella, I love you." I blurted out randomly.

Her face blushed to a light crimson color, and I kissed her forehead. "You..you don't have to say it back, but when you're ready, just tell me." I stopped, my mind finally cleared from the effect from lust, I looked down at Bella. "We don't have to do this you know." Bella looked relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Are you sure? I can tell you really want to do this." Bella said. I laugh softly. It was in her nature to put others before her.

"Bella, I don't want our first time to be in your cruddy room, no offense. I want it to be something that we'll treasure for the rest of our lives. Plus, I don't even know if you want a first time with me." I said with a pained expression. I got off Bella's lap and started to re-dress. She looked even more disappointed, but I had to admit that she looked so adorable with those full lips puffed out into a pout.

"Alice, of course I want a first time with you. I...I want alot of first times with you. You're my best friend, but I still have to figure out my feelings. Even though Ed-"

I stopped her. "Even though Edward hit you, you still want to be with him because he's so great?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. Bella sighed and held my hand.

"No, I just feel weird. About everything really. I always feel hot, and I'm starting to have a temper. I know you don't see it, but it's only because I'm holding back." I looked at her funny...it seemed like those were a sign of a mutt about to go into the change.

"Bella, do you think it's any possibility that you have some, maybe wolf genes?" I asked. I honestly wouldn't care if she did. I love her and that's all that matters. Bella thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think I'm turning into a wolf like Jacob-" I growled at his name, but Bella continued. "Like Jacob...so I think I just may be a bit under the weather. Don't sweat it okay?" I simply nodded and looked around her room. I even sniffed the air, but it didn't seem like her blood scent was changing. She still smelled like strawberries, and that's one of the most attractive things about her. Maybe I would ask Carlisle about her condition, but it may just be a simple cold. I looked the the head board of Bella's bed and saw Jacob's gift to her- a dream catcher. I stood by it and touched it.

"Why do you have a dream catcher?" I asked. Was my Bella having nightmares?

"J-Jacob gave it to me. It helps me out alot actually." she replied.

"Are the having bad dreams?" I looked to her and she nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on the head. "Oh, Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't need to worry over something little like me." She said emotionless. I looked at her and her face was tear-streaked.

"Bella, you are my Sun. You are the only light in this dark cave which I have lost myself in. I love you. You are my mate. I've been waiting for you over 80 years."

Bella simply blushed and relaxed into my arms. "What...what if I lost you?"

I laughed. "I'm technically indestructible, whereas you are one silly, very very clumsy human. Who should we be more worried about?" Her face hung in embarrassment and I kept laughing. Eventually she joined in on the laughter.

"You know...you really are such a tease. I thought you were going to take my...erm...virtue?" Bella managed to get out.

Seriously, Bella should be a stand-up comedian. "Virtue? That's what you call it?" Her face flushed with embarrassment again and I decided to ease the pain. "Anyways, I already told you. We'll bang when I feel like you're ready." She slapped my shoulder playfully and scoffed.

"Mary Alice Brandon! Do you need me to go get Esme and make her wash your mouth out with soap?" Bella grinned evilly. My eyes widened with fear at the thought of my adoptive mother doing that. And she probably would too!

"Okay, Okay! I surrender." I fell onto the bed with a sigh. Bella laid beside me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I played with her hair as we talked about daily life, dreams, hopes. All I wanted was Bella. She was in everyone of my future plans, whether she liked it or not.

"Alice, can you stay and hold me while I sleep?" Bella asked. I nodded my head and held her from behind. Throughout the night, there was no thrashing or cries in the night from a bad dream. I hope she was dreaming of me.

**A/N: I know it's short but I couldn't think of many ideas. Oh and did you love how I didn't lead on the sexy times ;)? But don't hate me! I assure you, there will be sexy times soon. But be patient ;). Loved it? Hated it? Let me know :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys ._. Been busy playing in the snow...I mean uh...typing up new chapters! *head hangs in shame* Seriously, thanks for the reviews and favourites and mostly the follows :)! Now, there will be mentions of creatures in this story, so I'll tell you what they are (if not when I describe them) at the end. :) Enjoy~ (BTW it's 3rd person now)**

** Chapter 5: New Things To Speak Of**

Bella's alarm went off at 9 o' clock. Apparently, it was time for school. Alice smiled as Bella yawned tiredly. "Do I really have to get up?" Bella asked. Alice just nodded and quickly got up.

"Don't you want to graduate?" Alice retorted. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, but I don't understand why you're so eager to get to school. You've graduated practically over a million times." Bella pouted. "I have to suffer." Alice laughed and looked at Bella.

"You're being childish." Alice, said sticking out her tongue. Bella mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm the childish one." Bella said as she closed her bathroom door behind her. She hopped into the shower and relaxed under the warm spring. Her thoughts seemed to escape her when she held her burning forehead. Alice quickly flung open the door.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?!" Alice asked and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"N-no. My head, it's like it's a fucking volcano. It hurts." The pain was so overwhelming that Bella actually wept into Alice's cold, hard shoulder. Alice picked Bella up and laid her down on the bed. She went into the medicine cabinet, and in a flash she gave Bella two tablets of Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Feeling better?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No, it-it still burns." Bella groaned. Alice quickly wrote Charlie a note, and picked Bella up onto her back.

"Don't worry, Spider Monkey. I'm going to take you to Carlisle, alright? He might know what's going on." Alice said in a unusual serious tone. Bella simply nodded and pressed her forehead to Alice's backing, hoping that her cold back would cool off her lava-like forehead. In only a matter of seconds, they were at the Cullen estate.

Alice yelled,"Carlisle get down here!"

"You don't have to yell, dear." Carlisle said, flashing down the stairs. He looked at Bella, and then to Alice. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She said her forehead's burning and I know she's not sick because I would have smelt it. And she's not in heat, otherwise I would be repulsed at the mutt's smell." Alice said, as she held Bella carefully in her arms and said in a low whisper, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Carlisle contemplated for a moment. "I have a theory, but I need to be sure. Bella, have you been seeing things lately?"

Bella shook her head, but then paused. "Well...there is one thing." Bella seemed hesitant and Carlisle noticed this.

"It's okay. I promise I won't call you crazy. I'm only trying to help." Carlisle convinced.

Bella sighed and studied the floor. "Okay, well...I was doing my homework one night, while you guys were gone, and I looked to my left and saw a small person. Not like a short person, but a barbie-doll sized person. They seemed to have a greenish glow around them and they just floated along my desk. I think it was a boy, but I couldn't tell. It had a deep voice,but it looked like a girl. It wore a dress made of two fallen maple leafs and a small crown that was crafted out of tree roots."

Carlisle seemed to be lost in deep thought until Esme, his wife, gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, you there?"

Carlisle nodded. "Is there anything else that you can tell us? About the person or something else you saw?"

Bella stood for a moment and then nodded. "The hair was raven black, and they had a heart-shaped face. It spoke to me and said something like, 'You can see me, but I'm only the beginning. You're going to change, but you choose who you want to be. If you ever need me, say these words, "'I summon Axlis, guardian of light, reaper of demonic souls. I call upon thee in need.'" ' And then it vanished. Didn't even leave out the door. It just disappeared."

Carlisle's eyes shined with interest. "Perhaps, my suspicions are correct then."

"Dear, what are you talking about?" Esme asked.

"I think, and if I'm right, this could be extraordinary, but if I'm right, then Bella is a Seer." Carlisle said with a smile starting to shine through.

"Excuse me, I'm a what?" Bella asked, confused.

"You're a Seer. A Seer is a human, well a human at first but we'll discuss that later, is a human that can see magical creatures, and has the power to protect or fight those creatures, be them good or evil. I'm not surprised that you haven't heard about anything about Seers. They've been extinct for well over 5,000 years. I only know of them from my days at the Volturi." Carlisle stated.

Bella's legs buckled. "What do you mean magical creatures? There's more than werewolves and vampires?" Alice picked her up before she fell.

Carlisle held back a chuckle. "Why, of course. Vampires and Werewolves see these creatures as well. We tend to ignore them though."

Alice was shocked. She never thought she would meet a Seer, and she was immortal. "But Carlisle, how can this be possible?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out. This is truly amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed. Bella just stood there in Alice's arms. "I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities, Bella."

Bella nodded. "So what other creatures are out there?"

Carlisle looked outside the window for a moment. There was a fox with red fur and nine tails walking outside. "Come here, Bella. Do you see that fox there?"

Bella merely blinked. "No...Am I suppose to?" Carlisle thought for a moment.

"Try to open your mind. Accept the fact of other beings. Relax." Carlisle said.

Bella breathed in and out. When she opened her eyes, they had turned into a light blue and she saw the fox. "Wow, I see it!" Bella said happily. The pain in her head quickly went away. She thought it was odd, but she pushed it away.

Carlisle smiled. "Ah, good! Now, that fox's name is Hishaharu. She is a friend and a guardian of our family. She is a shape-shifter, much like your friend Jacob, but she turns into a fox. Her kind are known as Kitsune. They are foxes that can turn into humans after about 50-100 years of age. Our friend here is about...give or take 400 years old. Older than I am." Carlisle chuckled. He saw Bella's eyes and it confirmed his idea. "Your eyes changed color. You really are a Seer. I'll have to contact an old friend of mine, but I think he can help you."

Bella was still looking at the fox, woman, wo-fox, foxman, whatever you call it, when it turned around and transformed into a beautiful woman with raven-colored hair, gorgeous chocolate almond eyes, and wore a simple blue shirt and black leggings. She smiled at Bella, nodded at her, and walked off into the forest. "Will she be okay? I mean, with all those creatures out there..?" Bella blurted out. Alice was jealous at Bella's concern for another woman.

"Oh yes. She'll be quite alright. She's very good at getting herself out of...tight situations." Bella glanced at the Cullens in the room and it seemed like they were sharing an inside joke when Esme laughed and other laughs echoed from upstairs.

"She'll be fine, Dear. We should keep an eye on you. You should ask Charlie if you can spend some time over here. Surely Carlisle can come up with a medical excuse." Carlisle nodded and went upstairs to his office. He brought down some office papers.

"These should be very excusable." He smiled and stood by Esme. Bella nodded thanks and leaned against Alice, who more than happily wrapped her arms around the clumsy human.

"This is all so...new." Bella said lamely.

"Yeah, you need to get use to this 'new' side of you." Alice said with a giggle. Bella huffed and sat on the white couch.

"Yeah...this will take some getting use to." Bella sighed.

**A/N: Axlis is a female demi-god, but also a fairy. I'm coming up with a backstory for her as we speak, but I could use some help xD. I'll be including more and more mythical creatures such as the usual unicorns, centaurs, yada yada, but more importantly, there will be ones that are uncommon. I'm not really sure if a Kitsune is common, but hey. I love asians with a fiery passion that burns deep within my non-existent soul haha. So Bella is a Seer, but what was Carlisle's comment about? I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH QUESTIONS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thanks for reading. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in anyway possible x) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people, fairies, misc.! How are you today :)? That's bad/good! Haha, okay anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and messages :) It means alot ^_^! Onto the fanfiction!**

** Chapter 6: What The...Brownie?**

Bella threw herself on her bed carelessly. _Could this day get any stranger? _She thought. She went downstairs and made Charlie his favourite meal- steak and potatoes. She wait a little while and then she heard his footsteps coming through the hall. "Bells, you here?" He asked. Bella stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm here Dad." Bella sat at the table and waited for Charlie to eat.

"I got a call from the school." Charlie said in between bites.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I got a killer headache Dad." Charlie huffed, but went along. "Dad, I've got a doctor's excuse!" Bella said. She handed the papers that the patriarch of the Cullen family had given her. Charlie looked over the papers and simply nodded.

"Bells, it seems that you're seriously sick. I reckon that it might not be that bad of an idea to stay at the Cullens'. Besides, Carlisle is the best doctor this town here has ever seen. Make sure you get all your things." Bella smiled in glee and kissed Charlie's forehead as a sign of thanks. Bella quickly ran up the stairs, stumbling on the last one, and hastened to get herself up with her face a mask of embarrassment. When she went into her room, she saw a familiar pixie on her bed. "Alice, why are you here?" Bella asked.

"To help you get all your stuff ready of course!" Alice said with a hint of a knowing smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Bella huffed. "Yet you couldn't catch me when I tripped on the stairs?"

Alice smirked. "I can't see you unless you decide to trip, Bellacakes!"

Bella stifled a laugh and snorted. "Bellacakes? Really?"

Alice shrugged. "Edward called you 'Spider Monkey' the most out of all of us so I thought you should have a pet name."

Bella's face fell. "So I'm a pet?"

Alice flashed beside her. "No, of course not. But you are mine, right?"

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Alice's neck. "Right." Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and kissed her. Much more force than she expected to, because they both fell to the bed, with Alice's knee accidentally grazing Bella's southern regions. Bella moans came out as a whisper, but Alice could still hear them. Her eyes went black, but for a hunger that was lust. Bella noticed, and she blushed. Alice kissed Bella hard, and Bella responded by clutching Alice's hair with one hand and the other on Alice's back. Alice took this as a sign to keep going and she started moving her hands up Bella's sides.

"Alice, we should get going." Bella said suddenly. She was staring at her desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked. She looked over to wear Bella was staring. There was a little human-like figure standing on her desk. It was organizing her papers, and it wore brown clothing and its hair was a curly brown. He wore a conical hat. He was now distracted by a shiny object, which was a silver ring. "Are you worried about that Brownie over there?"

Bella looked at Alice. "What..the..Brownie? What's a Brownie?"

Alice giggled. " A Brownie are helpful household spirits, similar to Elves. Most Brownies are attached to a single house or farm, where they may reside for centuries. They are very protective of their homes and become upset when humans quarrel or do not treat their animals with kindness.  
Brownies are industrious but shy and so only come out at night to do their work, which can include cleaning the house or barn, grinding grain or churning butter, well those in the old days. The householders would often leave them a bowl of fresh cream or porridge or a freshly baked loaf of bread as repayment for their helpfulness. It is important to never criticize their work as they are very easily insulted. Once a Brownie is insulted they will most likely undo everything they have done and abandon the household. Brownies also like shiny things."

Bella's mouth turned in to a frown. "But I've never left it any reward. I feel so bad now. I never knew that this is why my room is always so straight."

Alice kissed Bella's forehead. "The Brownie isn't offended that you didn't leave it anything. I mean, you couldn't even see it. But now that you can, you need to leave some type of reward. I remember Carlisle giving our Brownies some socks."

Bella sat there astounded. "You-you have them too?"

"Well, yes. The weird thing, in our case, is that the Brownies are attached to are family, rather than the traditional approach to where they are attached to the house. They aren't as shy either. In fact, some came out last night to see you, but I guess you were more focused on the Kitsune then to see the others." Alice said, with a tense vibe on the last part.

Bella kissed Alice's hand. "You never leave my mind." Bella stood up and walked over to her desk. The Brownie turned around and looked at her. It tried to hide, but Bella was too quick and she scooped the Brownie up. "Hey little guy. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The Brownie still held a fearful expression, but relaxed and sat down, cross-legged in her hand. "I want to thank you for your wonderful work. I probably would've lost all of my homework papers without you." The Brownie smiled and kissed her thumb. Bella sat the Brownie down gently and reached into her pocket, pulling out a shiny nickel. "Will this work as a payment?" Bella asked the Brownie. The Brownie nodded and took the coin into its hand. It smiled and ran inside a crack in the wall. Bella smiled and sat back down by Alice.

"Alice, what did Carlisle mean? When he said, that I was human at first, but not really?" Bella asked. It had been driving her crazy. Alice looked down and sighed.

"You're human, and you're not human. You have powers, powers unknown to this world and probably many other dimensions, but you weren't born Centaur, or a Cyclops, or even a Pixie. You were born a human, and usually Seers are born Daevas, seeing as that kind is very powerful." Alice held Bella's hand and spoke again. "Before you ask, a Daeva is demi-god, variously interpreted as a spirit, celestial being, angel, demon or any supernatural being of high excellence. So even a Satyr can be a Seer because they are more powerful than a human. Pretty much any kind that are more powerful than humans can be a Seer."

"If it's so likely for a kind to be a Seer, then why aren't there more?" Bella asked.

"Damn. I guess another history lesson is coming." Alice sighed. "This is all I know. When Lilth, supposedly the Mother of all Humans, was created and left Adam, from the bible story, she met an Arch-angel named Samuel. They joined together and recruited angels. They would send men who committed crimes against nature to hell. Women who committed these sins were killed, their souls reaped, and they were made into succubus'. I think, it was easier for the women, but Lilith had always been more lenient towards women rather then men, but there were some inexcusable sins that were violated that sent a lot of women to hell. Anyways, one day, Lilith went travelling alone, to Greece. In Athens, there was Chaos running amok. Apparently, one of the females that were sent to hell by Lilth had escaped. She of course had turned into a demon. Her skin was covered in boils, her skin was a rough, leathery type dark brown. She had no eyes, but a fierce red shined in her eye sockets. Lilith cornered the woman at what was apparently the woman's old home. The story goes that the woman cried tears of blood, repenting for her sins, but every time she cried out, Lucifer forced her to kill more humans. She was like you. A Seer. A human Seer in fact. That is the only other human Seer known in the existence of the universe. Lilith sent her to the gates of God, where she was saved and became an angel, who fought for good, rather than what she was, an angel of darkness."

Bella was shell-shocked, but she still had questions. "What did the woman do that was so bad? And why is she the only other human Seer?"

Alice closed her eyes and sighed out loud once again. "Have you ever heard that expression that 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

Bella stiffly nodded and crossed her arms. Apparently, her pout drove Alice to the brink of madness. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I don't know much about her, except that she was born in Athens, Greece. She was the only other human Seer that anyone knows of."

"Yes, yes, but what did she do wrong?" Bella asked to hasten Alice's pause.

"Impatient are we?" Alice asked with a grim smile. "She was in her teenage years, where a Seer's gifts really start to come into focus. Well, she was so scared of all the things she couldn't see around her...she violated the utmost law- never reveal a kind's existence that could jeopardize them or other dimensions. She told her lover that she was seeing things. She also had a gift where she could shoot flames out from her palms. Each Seer has a special gift. None are identical, though some are similar. The lover made her use her powers on all the unseen creatures. She almost wiped out entire races, but Lilith stopped her. Her lover was disguised as Lucifer himself."

Bella sat there with a blank expression, trying to process all this new-found information. "So, she was evil?"

Alice replied, "Well, in my opinion, she wasn't. Although she knew what she was doing, she was terrified. No one even tried to tell her. So I guess, Lilth was trying to be her mother and sent her to hell, deemed her punished. But Lucifer showed up as her Lover and repeated history. All Seers choose to be good or evil. You're good, because I literally can't see you being bad...though there are some other things where you are...questionable." If Alice were human, her face would have been flushed.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Alice gave her a knowing smile and sang. "Nothing." Then she grabbed Bella's bags and sat beside Bella. "We should get going. Esme made you dinner." Bella sighed and nodded, leaving with a question. She walked down the flight of stairs slowly, both making sure that she wouldn't trip and letting the stories, or possibly unanswered truths, sink in. She had many questions, as to some of them being about the creatures, some about the woman, some about Lilith and Lucifer, but one kept egging at her. Would she been like the woman? A certified evil Seer? Or would Alice be right in saying that Bella would be a Divine, a good- natured Seer? She wants to be good, but something kept telling her that, that might change.

**A/N: So...this chapter provided a lot of answers, yet a lot of questions. Hopefully you guys like the direction this is headed. Tell me any mythical creatures and their descriptions and I'll put them in some chapters in the future :)**

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait ._. I've been studying for my midterms...everything's pretty good...math not so much haha. Anyways, thank you to BluEyez for the jaw tip...I don't know anything medical...my mother would be so disappointed xD! Erm, yeah, so *cough, cough* Onto the story! Hopefully this will makeup for the absurd amount of time I have been gone :)**

**Chapter 7: Home To Esme**

Bella stepped carefully up the steps in front of the Cullen home. Apparently, Bella wasn't in the downwind of the fiercely blowing wind, for Esme rushed down to her and lifted Bella up in a hug. "Bella, I haven't seen you in forever!" Esme exclaimed. Bella tensed slightly, remembering the circumstances that see had last seen Esme, not just the last visit, but the one in Italy. Esme felt the way Bella's body tensed and put her down on the wooden floor, as they were in the house now. Esme looked at Bella with loving eyes as she combed Bella's hair with her hand. "You should visit more often." Esme said.

"It's kind of hard to do that when I don't have any kind of contact with you or I don't know where you live." Bella said harshly and slightly moved away from Esme's motherly affection. Esme's face fell, and she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Bella cursed to herself for that word slip-up and hugged Esme. Esme buried her face into brown locks of hair as her body shook with self-hatred, for letting her son convince them to leave her. Alice held both Esme's and Bella's hands as she didn't know what else to do.

Carlisle walked down the stairs at a human pace and he gently rubbed Esme's back. "It's nice to see you again, Bella."

Bella nodded at that and stepped back beside Alice. Alice looked around and sensed someone was missing. She looked to Carlisle, who just nodded his head to her, and she knew that Edward was visiting with her 'cousins' in Alaska. Alice kissed her mother's forehead. Esme's smile was unusually tight-lipped as she sped to the kitchen.

"Bella, dinner is ready!" Esme yelled. Alice gently tugged Bella to the kitchen. Bella sat down at the kitchen table and ate slowly. Esme's dish was creamy pasta with garlic bread. Bella stifled a chuckle as she bit into the bread. It seemed a bit ironic, a vampire making garlic bread. The content laughter became to much as Bella gave one of her hearty, rare laughs. Esme's smile seemed to lit up the room as she laughed, probably at the way Bella was laughing, which was in gasps, and slightly Hyena-like. Alice giggled and that caught Bella's attention. Bella's face heated up in embarrassment and she ate at her dish quickly.

"The way you laughed." Alice said as her body fell to the floor, roaring with laughter. Bella's face reddened even more and she playfully glared at Alice. Alice swiftly kissed Bella's cheek, demonstrating her ability to be near Bella without attacking her for her sweet-scented blood. Carlisle smiled slightly at the display of affection and did the same to Esme. Bella coughed awkwardly at all of the display of affection because of her. Alice smiled kindly at her, taking Bella in. After looking at her green shirt and black pants with dirtied converses...Alice huffed and sat down with her arms crossed and full-blown pout.

"What's wrong?" Bella giggled.

"We need to take you shopping." Alice pouted. Bella's face lit up in true horror and Alice giggled.

"No! I mean, I'm fine." Bella said, then muttered to herself, "I don't want to be a Bella Barbie Doll again."

Alice's giggled became more and more frequent. "Too bad! I'll reward you with something if you do it."

Bella looked into Alice's 'Bedroom Eyes' and nodded. She looked over to Carlisle and Esme who stood there confused as to what the reward would be. Bella shook her head. These vampires had lived for how many years and still didn't understand sex talk. Alice's grin stretched as far as it could.

Sex, sex, sex, was all that Alice was thinking as she and Bella sat down in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs soon after.

"Like OMG! Bella, you said TTYL and I haven't talked to in like...forever ga-hurl!" Emmett said in his 'teenage girl speak'. Rosalie just shook her head and sat down across from Bella, studying her carefully. Bella laughed gently and hugged Emmett.

"Missed you too, Big Brother Bear." Bella grinned as she remembered a special movie night with Emmett and Jasper (they were the only ones there), where they had watched that movie.

It was hard to miss Rosalie's strange facial expression that ranged from angry to sorrow, and then indifference in a mere span of 10 seconds. Bella sighed as she sat down on the white sofa.

Emmett's playfully smile dropped as his face turned serious. "What's wrong, Bella-bear?"

Bella shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Some things never change, do they?"

Emmett was confused, and so was Alice. Rosalie looked at Bella, with self-hatred in her eyes, then flashed to a indifference gleam again. Bella simply stood up and looked to Alice. "Ready to go shopping?" Bella asked.

Alice could see how much Bella hated to go shopping, but this time, she was begging to get out of the Cullen house. Alice nodded, took Bella's hand, and walked her outside. They both got into Alice's painfully bright yellow car as Alice started the engine. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alice said as the silence became painfully so awkward.

"Drive to where they can't hear us and then I'll tell you." Bella said softly as she put on her seat belt.

After Alice had driven for a few miles, Bella spoke up. "Why does Rosalie hate me?"

Alice sighed. "I know she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't want you to become like us."

"But it's my choice. She doesn't have the right to fight against me on this." Bella sighed angrily.

"Technically, she does," Alice said and then quickly added before Bella could speak, "But that's business that you will only discuss with Rosalie."

Bella's body cringed with just thinking about a lone conversation with Rosalie. She accepted what was to come as Alice and Bella sped down the streets of Forks to Port Angeles.


	8. Chapter 8: Sickening Smells

**A/N: I honestly have had no reason to NOT update. I've pretty much been lazy since Christmas Break, so, I want to apologise for that. Now, I want this chapter to be the longest I've ever written, SO! I will do my best and keep you satisfied. Thanks for the reviews and follows :) Much appreciated! (This Chapter is dedicated to Toxxo :))**

**Chapter 8: Sickening Smells**

Bella knew she made a mistake, the mistake being that she agreed to come shopping with Alice. As soon as Alice and Bella stepped inside the huge mall that was just one of the thousands of malls that Port Angeles harbored. Alice tugged Bella by the crook of her elbow and dragged her into the first store she set her eyes on. Alice held back her vampire speed a lot, but she still ran around the store, scooping up random clothes for Bella, at almost a non-human like speed. Not a blur per se, but enough to cause the nearest human to catch a hitch in their breathing. Bella sat there with her mouth shut. She would not be the aggressor today.

As soon as Alice was content with her picking of clothes, she led "Bella Barbie Doll" to the dressing rooms. Bella tried on what seemed like an endless heap of clothes, picking tom-boyish ones that suited her. Alice huffed when she saw that Bella discarded at least sixty nine percent of the clothes she picked out, but was soon showing her mega-watt smile when Bella kissed her cheek. They went from store to store, and Alice was somewhat satisfied when they had six bags from just the clothing stores. They sat at a table near to the side of the food court, as Bella was practically starving by then. Alice's sense of smell picked up the wet dog smell before her sense of hearing picked up the footsteps.

Alice turned to see the foul-stench, pack of wolf shape-shifters. One of the shifters, a girl, ran over to Bella and smiled at her, before turning up her nose and making a disgusted face. "It was under my impression that you got rid of your leeches, Bella." the She-wolf sneered. Alice let out a low hiss.

Bella stepped in between the two and put her hands out. "Not here, and not in front of me. Understood?" Alice simply nodded and the girl shrugged. "Leah." Bella warned.

The girl, Leah as Alice found out her name, regretfully nodded as well. Bella put her arms down and wrapped her arms around Leah's neck as Alice watched uncomfortably. Leah sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. "You haven't been to the Reserve in a while." Leah said, in a sad tone.

Bella frowned. "I haven't had time."

At this, Leah growled. "Of course you haven't."

Bella's frown deepened and she stepped back, no longer feeling the warmth from her friend. She knew Leah had every reason to be cold, what with the death of her father, Sam engaged to her cousin, and ridicule from the pack, even if it was just teasing. However, she had never been on Leah's bad side. She wrapped her arms around her self. "I'm sorry. I promise to visit soon, okay?"

Leah saw how she made Bella react and she mentally cursed herself. She gently gripped Bella's wrist and pulled Bella towards her. She heard a hiss, but ignored it and looked at Bella apologetically. Bella nodded, as a sign of her forgiving Leah, and stood by Leah's side, once again taking comfort in Leah's half embrace (A/N: Leah had her arm around her, "half embrace"). Bella mentally smirked as she saw Alice stifling hisses, and she snuggled closer to Leah's side.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her stance and looked at the other pack members. She could see a boy, Embry, as she remembered. Sam, the Alpha, and Jacob. Jacob looked slightly miffed that he had not been notice. Alice decided to include him. She hated him the least out of the mutts, though they both never had friendly exchanges. "Hello, Jacob."

Bella's interest peaked and looked over to her childhood best friend. "Oh, hey, Jake." Bella said slightly sorry that she hadn't noticed him til now.

He gave her a slight smiled and a nod of acknowledgment. Bella smiled back and stepped beside Alice again. Alice took this opportunity to kiss Bella hard, in front of Leah, as a sign that she was hers. Leah seemed to snarl and quickly walked away, saying a "bye" to Bella, to quickly defuse the situation. Sam and Jacob seemed some-what shocked and followed Leah, saying a "bye" as well.

Bella waved them away and turned to Alice. "What was that for?" she asked, her facing burning up.

Alice licked her lips seductively. "Couldn't help myself." she smirked. This made Bella's face burn with embarrassment and she grabbed the shopping bags.

"Can w-we just go n-now?" Bella stuttered out. Alice's smirk widened and she nodded. They walked out to the parking lot and got into Alice's "Yellow Banana" as Bella called it. Alice drove, but agonizingly slow, as to not upset Bella. Bella held a small smile, because she knew that Alice was doing it just for her. Edward never did that for her.

It was like a habit now, comparing Alice and Edward. In the end, Alice was always the obvious winner. Edward was just too much of a prick, being demanding and keeping things from her. Alice, on the other hand, was a free spirit, in some terms. Alice was some what blunt when it came to secrets, no matter if they hurt the other person, or herself. Alice never understood why people kept secrets, when the truth would be better in the end. Of course it would hurt people, but or the better. Ever since she learned from the video James made, the fateful day that should have turned Bella into an immortal, too many secrets came crashing down on her. She learned she was Mary Alice Brandon, and she had a family. She had a sister, who had a daughter. As far as Alice was concerned, her niece was still alive. She made a mental note to go visit her one day, preferably with Bella, or Jasper, them being best friends.

Alice pulled her car into the Cullen's garage where Rosalie was working on one of her "babies". Alice left the shopping bags in the back seat of her car, noting to herself that she would give them to Bella when she drove her home. Bella stepped out of the car and made eye contact with Rosalie.

Rosalie stared at her with a meaningful glance, that they would talk later. Bella's perceptive eye picked that up and she nodded, going unnoticed by Alice. Together, they walked into the living room of the Cullens'. Esme was reading some old book, being that the binding had come off and was being held together by a few strings and the hard cover. Bella sat down on the comfortable black love seat and Alice sat in her lap.

Bella's face reddened, both from embarrassment and lust. Alice kissed Bella's neck and she nuzzled her head there. Bella squeaked softly from the contact. She didn't understand why Alice was being so affectionate right now. Maybe she was a little lonely? Bella thought. Esme's smile beamed and she looked up from her book. "I take that shopping went well?" Esme asked.

Bella gruffed. "As much as it could, I suppose."

Alice pouted. "You don't like shopping with me?"

Bella was taken aback. "N-no. I mean, I love shopping with you. I just hate shopping for clothes."

Alice's pout grew. "You shoulda' said something about shopping at other stores!"

"I t-thought the trip was j-j-just for cl-clothes." Bella stuttered out. "I'm sorry."

Alice giggled and kissed Bella's forehead. "It's okay."

Bella's face turned into a scarlet color and hid her face with her hands. "Stop making me blush."

Alice smirked. "I can't help that you find me attractive!"

Esme stood up with her hands on her hips. "Alice Cullen, you stop embarrassing my baby right now!"

Bella blushed at the motherly affection. "Thanks, Mom."

Bella didn't say it in a sarcastic tone, and it didn't come across that way. She thought of Esme as her mother, even if her own was still living. Bella thought of her own mother as more of a child and best friend, rather than a mother figure. Those simple three letters, just the affectionate reply, could have made her cry. Only if she could. Alice could already see her mother coming to wrap Bella into a squeeze, so she shot out of her lap as Esme enveloped Bella into a hug. Bella smiled and hugged Esme back. Esme was overjoyed that Bella had allowed them back into their lives', because let's face it. Esme thought of Bella as her own, ever since her "children" had came into the living room that day after school, all spewing words about a special girl.

"I love you, Esme." Bella said quietly, after the silence had been too long.

Esme gasped. She knew Bella didn't say those words much, unless she meant it. "I love you too, Dear."

Bella smiled and stepped away from Esme's embrace and sat back down. Esme blurred to the kitchen, undoubtedly making a concoction of a meal for Bella. Bella sat back exhausted. She had no idea how she would be able to hold her own against Rosalie. Frankly, Rosalie scared Bella shitless. That was saying something, as Bella was use to seeing creatures that would mind-fuck the average human. There was a peaceful, calming sensation in the room, and as far as Bella knew, it wasn't because of Jasper. He had been out hunting, as Rosalie briefly mentioned before they went inside.

After some intense cuddling with Alice, Bella unwrapped herself from Alice and went to eat the meal Esme made for her. Rosalie finished whatever car business she had. She had on blue overalls, a black shirt, and brown work boots. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and random blotches of oil over her clothes, arms, and some even on her face. She still looks like a god damn goddess, but no where near as Alice's beauty, Bella thought as she ate away at her food. After she finished, Bella stood up from the table and walked over to the door leading to the garage, knowing that the talk was now, and this would be the place Rosalie was most comfortable.

Rosalie was touched by Bella's thoughtfulness. However, her face was a mask of indifference and she walked past Bella into the garage once again. She popped the hood of Alice's car, a routine check up, as she mused to herself from time to time. Bella closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall as she watched Rosalie's hands work.

Rosalie broke the ice. "So, want to tell me your intentions with my sister?" she asked seriously.

Bella's face heated up. "W-what do you mean?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I mean, is she just some fuck buddy for you, or do you love her?"

Bella came to realization. "Oh."

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose. Her patience would not hold out against the human. "Oh? For fucks sake. Yes or no? Or do you need me to fucking spell it out for your dumbass?" She replied harshly.

Bella slightly whimpered and she was deeply hurt and offended, but she put on a mask of seriousness. "I love her."

Rosalie reprimanded herself and looked at Bella. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that you annoy the hell out of me."

"Oh, thanks." Bella replied sarcastically.

Rosalie growled and this time she notice that Bella shot her a glare. "Okay, my apology wasn't that great, but you better be telling the truth. If you hurt **her**, I hurt **you. **You got that?"

Bella sighed. "I love her! I want to spend a fucking eternity with her. So stop being a fake bitch, hiding all your feelings inside all the time. Be human for once. Be a fucking vampire, drink my blood. Laugh. Anything besides the cold glares and anger!" Bella exploded, shocking Rosalie. Bella was pissed and she simply walked out of the garage, through the living room, and out to the balcony, ignoring the calls from Esme and Alice.

Bella leaned against the railing as she muttered to herself angrily, _Why does she fucking hate me so much?_ She felt a breeze by her and looked at a sad-looking Rosalie. "What do you want?" Bella asked, rather rudely.

Rosalie sighed and looked out from the balcony. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Bella scoffed and closed her eyes. "I'm not stupid. You listen, you don't talk at all. You watch things. You knew,** know** actually, that I'm terrified of you. All I want is to be with Alice, to be your friend. I don't know why you hide all the time." Bella said the last sentence softly.

Rosalie was once again shocked and she looked over to Bella who had silent tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away and Bella's eyes opened to look at her slightly. Alice watched from inside, knowing Rosalie harbored no romantic feelings toward Bella, but couldn't help but hiss lowly. Bella didn't hear it, but Rosalie sure as hell did, as Rosalie's lips held a smirk. Rosalie kissed Bella's forehead, hearing the hiss growing louder and stepped back from a shell-shocked Bella. "I don't hate you, I hate that you want this life though." Rosalie said as Alice stormed off to another part of the house.

Bella looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Rosalie sighed and looked at her. "Should I just start from the beginning?"

Bella simply nodded and looked at Rosalie, mentally preparing herself for whatever she was going to say.

**A/N: Sort of a cliff-hanger here. If any of you are confused of the "Yellow Banana", I was referring to Alice's yellow car. I'm sorry, but that car was just too yellow. I hope you all picked up on the joke of 69% of the clothes she picked out was discarded...no? Yes? I find myself fucking hilarious, but that's my own opinion xD. So, how about that jealousy? It won't be the last time you see it in this fic, I guarantee it(inside joke). (-_-) I apologise for that joke...anyways, review if you have questions, what I can do better, etc. There wasn't a lot of Bella seeing any supernaturals in this chapter. I thought they should have a normal day...well normal as possible. And what's the deal with Leah? Leah hasn't imprinted on her, so don't worry, but that doesn't stop the attraction...Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
